Nintendo Convention
by LinaPhoenixLP
Summary: The gang goes to a Nintendo Convention cause Kuwabara wants to. Iakia, Kurama and Hiei's friend also go. It's supposed to be funny, cause Hiei dresses up as Pikachu, and he can't walk! More to come, I just want several reviews first. Please R&R! My first


Hey! This is my first fic, so be nice!  
  
I do not own YYH or any of its characters.even though I want to own Kurama.  
  
"Do we really have to go to this freak show?" Yusuke complained as he picked up the red hat that he was supposed to wear. "For the last time, Urameshi, it's a Nintendo Convention!" Kuwabara said as picked up his green elf hat and a short aluminum sword. He put it on his head, and struck a pose. "For I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, am Link! Hero of Time! And my fair Yukina will be Zelda! And with this sword I will protect all the people of Zelda's kingdom, Hyrule!" Kuwabara stated. Yusuke just stared. "Maybe you're the freak show, and the convention itself won't be that bad," Yusuke sighed. Kuwabara looked anxiously out of his window, looking for Yukina. "I hope she gets here soon." Yusuke fainted. "Did you hear a word I said?" Yusuke exclaimed in a loud voice. Kuwabara turned around. "Say what?" Yusuke had a big sweat drop on his head. "Never mind, then." There was a loud knock on the front door. "My Yukina has arrived!" Kuwabara proclaimed. He ran down the stairs, and opened the door. He found it was only Iakia and Hiei. Kuwabara frowned, and turned back upstairs. Iakia and Hiei stood there for a moment looking at Kuwabara as he glumly went up the stairs. "Uh, nice to see you too, Kuwabara. Can we come in? That's great! We'll just follow you upstairs." Iakia said sarcastically. Hiei rolled his eyes, and started after Kuwabara. Iakia raised her shoulders, then quickly followed Hiei. When Kuwabara was at the last step, there was a loud, yet deep knock on the door. "Yukina!" Kuwabara proclaimed as he ran back down the stairs. Iakia and Hiei were walking up the stairs. Hiei was in front. On the way down, Kuwabara knocked Hiei over and stepped on him. "Ouch! He weighs a lot, no wonder he's so slow." Iakia stepped out of Kuwabara's way. "I wonder if Yusuke's here yet," Iakia said as she pushed Hiei up the stairs. Kuwabara swung the door open to see only Kurama. Kuwabara slumped again, and started to walk towards the stairs. "Kazuma?" a soft, clear voice said. Kuwabara recognized that voice anywhere. It was Yukina.  
  
Kuwabara immediately swung around and saw Kurama step to the side. Low and behold, Yukina was standing in the doorway. Kuwabara was thrilled. "I'm so glad you're here! Come in my fair princess!" Kuwabara said unspeakably fast, yanking Yukina through the door. "I'm glad to see you again, Kazuma." Yukina said sweetly as Kuwabara raced upstairs, still holding his hand. "Oh yeah, me too, sweetie! This is going to be so much fun!" Kuwabara replied as he ran up the stairs. Kurama stood in the doorway looking in. He invited himself in, and quickly went up the steps. Kuwabara opened the door to his room. They walked in the room about a step, then froze. They saw Iakia holding up a small, fat, yellow suit. It was Pikachu. Hiei was cringing on the floor. "Just wear the suit, Hiei! Nobody will recognize you," Iakia insisted as she held the suit high above Hiei's head. Hiei shook his head violently. "There is no way that I am going to wear that yellow rat costume. It's disgusting!" Hiei stood up and tried to run away. Iakia grabbed his arm, and put the suit into his face. "It's not disgusting, it's cute! Now.wear it!" Hiei closed his eyes, and shook his head. Kurama was now behind Yukina, so he could see clearly over her head. He stared, and looked at the Pikachu costume. "Thank goodness I'm too tall to wear that." Kurama whispered to himself. Yukina giggled. Kuwabara said, "Yeah.I have to get a camera! It's downstairs, so don't go away!" Kuwabara ran downstairs to fetch his camera. Iakia let go of Hiei's arm, and went into the pile of different costumes that were on the floor. She bent down, and grabbed an almost circular pink bubble costume. Hiei shrieked. "No! Kirby is hideous!" Iakia had the Pikachu costume in her left hand, and the Kirby costume in her right hand. She threw the Pikachu suit at Hiei. Hiei caught it. Yusuke stood there, staring. Then he gathered up his courage. "I think the Pikachu costume looks okay, Hiei, really!" Yusuke said nervously as he put the red hat on his head. There was a pair of red overalls behind him. He turned and looked at them. "You know, I've been having second thoughts about Mario." Hiei threw the costume on the ground and started to stomp on it violently. Iakia caught him in midair. "Settle down, seriously!" She put him back on his feet. Hiei rubbed his costume into the floor with his foot. Being very exasperated, Hiei finally sighed. "You win, I'll wear it."  
  
Everyone gasped. Hiei took off his cape. He had a blue muscle shirt under it. He slipped on his costume, and put on the hood. Hiei turned a dark shade of red. "There, happy now?" Everybody was biting his or her lips trying to hold back the laughter. All of a sudden there was bright flash. "Got it! Nice costume Hiei! Aren't you so cute!" Kuwabara started to laugh hysterically. Yusuke was next. He couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. Iakia didn't burst out laughing, she instead said, "Oh how kawaii!" Kurama was silently laughing. Yukina was merely chuckling. Hiei's face went back to a normal color. Iakia patted Hiei on the back. "Don't worry, it looks so adorable!" she explained, still laughing. Kuwabara finally was able to control his laughter. "It's not you, Hiei. It's just the fact that a mean shrimp like you would dress up like a Pikachu!" That remark Kuwabara made sent Yusuke off to the bathroom. Even went he was in there, he kept on laughing and laughing. Yukina stared at the bathroom door. "How peculiar." she whispered silently. "Come on baby! Let's get suited up!" Kuwabara proclaimed as he pulled Yukina into his room. Kurama walked quietly towards Iakia, who was scurrying through the big pile of extra clothing. "Let me see.what shall I be?" Iakia sang quietly to herself. Hiei sat down on Kuwabara's bed, but the suit was to big, so he fell backwards. Kurama stood directly behind Iakia. His khakis were almost touching her ponytail. Iakia stopped looking through her pile. "Is there anything worth wearing in this pile?" she screamed extremely exasperated. She meant to fall back onto the floor, but Kurama's shins and knees caught her fall. She let out a small yelp, not expecting the sudden stop. She sat up straight, and looked behind her. She smiled when she found it was Kurama. "When did you get here?" she asked him, unaware that he was standing right there almost the whole time. Kurama smiled. "I am not sure how long, but I am here. Where are we going, exactly?" Yusuke came back into the door. He was still laughing, but very softly. Everyone was quiet as they watched him grab his red overalls and walked out of the room into the bathroom. Yukina was holding all of her equipment for her costume. Kuwabara was as well. "Now, there are two guest bedrooms, or there's my sister's room. It's your choice where you change," Kuwabara explained to Yukina, "I'm going in the closest guest room.care to join me?" Kuwabara coaxed. "Go to hell, Kuwabara!" Iakia said to Kuwabara. Then she looked at Yukina. "Change in Shizuru's room, I'm sure she won't care." Yukina nodded, completely red. She slowly headed out of the room. "Why'd you do that for?" Kuwabara snapped. "It's just not right, okay?" Iakia said as Kurama came to her side. Kuwabara grunted, then left the room. Yusuke came into the room, ready to go. "Just call me Mario!" Yusuke proclaimed.  
  
"Scary." Iakia said as she quickly glanced at Yusuke. After, she kept on digging though the pile. She picked up a tennis racket. "Who has a tennis racket?" Iakia asked as she flipped it around several times. "Daisy, I think." Yusuke said as he scratched his head. "I was going to be Luigi," Kurama said as he picked up a pair of green overalls and a green hat. "Good idea, Kurama. Daisy and Luigi are a couple!" Yusuke insisted. "Hmm.what does Daisy wear?" Iakia asked. "You may not like it. She wears an orange dress." Yusuke said nervously. Iakia raised one shoulder. "One day wearing a dress won't kill me!" she said as she picked up her racket and the dress. "Be right back!" Iakia said happily as she left the room. Hiei's small feet were kicking in the suit. He was trying to kick himself up. "Can somebody help me up?" Hiei asked. Being closer to Hiei, Yusuke grabbed his small yellow arm and pulled him up. Kurama looked at his clothes. "I suppose all of the other rooms are taken. I'll have to-" Kuwabara ran through the door, interrupting Kurama. "Bow down to Link!" Kuwabara proclaimed as he pulled out his shiny sword and struck an embarrassing pose. Kurama sweat dropped. "I guess there's a room open. Go ahead, Kurama." Yusuke said as he rubbed his hair. Kurama rolled his eyes, and shut the door behind him. Yukina opened the door. She didn't make the big, embarrassing entrance that Kuwabara did. "I really like these costumes, Kazuma." Yukina said grinning. "Glad to hear it, my sweet angel!" Kuwabara said sweetly to Yukina. Hiei frowned at Kuwabara. Iakia came into the room. "Woah, lookin' good everyone!" Iakia winked. "I thought I'd never see you in any form of a dress," Yusuke said anxiously. Iakia sighed. "Yeah, I know. Hey Yusuke, isn't Keiko coming?" Yusuke's eyes widen. "Oh yeah! I forgot!"  
  
"How can you forget that your girlfriend is coming, Urameshi?" Kuwabara exclaimed. "I just forgot, okay?" Yusuke growled. There was a loud pound on front door. "I'll get it!" Kurama yelled from down the hall. He got to the front door, and looked through the blinds. It was Keiko. She was dressed like Princess Peach, but she didn't look happy at all. "Oh.great." Kurama said to himself. Kuwabara was on top of the stairs. "Who is it?" he asked anxiously. "Take one lucky guess," Kurama said as he made a long cut sign across his throat. "Oh.that's not good," Kuwabara said softly to himself. "Urameshi, Keiko's at the door!" Kuwabara yelled back into his room. Yusuke came out of Kuwabara's room; Yukina and Iakia quickly followed. Yusuke slowly walked downstairs next to Kurama. Keiko pounded on the door again. Yusuke opened it. "Hey K-" Yusuke started to say, until a hard slap hit his face. Yusuke stumbled back. "I can't believe you! You said you'd come get me! I don't believe you!" Keiko yelled at Yusuke as she came in. She ran upstairs. Kuwabara was at the top. He was kind of scared, but said "I like your costume, Keiko." Keiko turned around. "Thank you, Kuwabara." She looked down the stairs at Yusuke, who was still holding his face from the blow. "Kuwabara actually cares!" Keiko yelled at Yusuke. Keiko stood on her tiptoes, and kissed Kuwabara's cheek. Kuwabara was stunned. He pushed Keiko off. "Woah! Hey! Yukina's my girl, and you're Urameshi's!" Keiko flipped her hair. "Not anymore," she said and stormed into Kuwabara's room where Hiei was still on sitting on the bed. Keiko stopped dead in her tracks. "Hiei?" Hiei was sitting there, staring. He couldn't believe Keiko would kiss such an idiot! "Hn."  
  
Yusuke glared at Kuwabara who was wiping his face with his arm. Kuwabara stopped, realizing that Yusuke was glaring at him. Kurama looked at Yusuke, then at Kuwabara. "Hey! It wasn't my fault!" Kuwabara quickly explained. Yusuke grunted at opened the front door. "Hey, hold on a sec!" Iakia yelled to Yusuke as she ran quickly down the stairs. When she finally got to the bottom, she grabbed Yusuke's arm. "What?" Yusuke said sharply. Iakia yanked him back in the house. She shut the door slowly. "Why are you being like this? Keiko always acts like that, and automatically goes back to you! No big deal!" Iakia boomed. The whole house was quiet. Kurama let out a small chuckle. "It would seem like Yusuke is jealous of Kuwabara." Yusuke turned towards Kurama. Yusuke's face was bright red. He held up his right fist. "Oh yeah? What the hell do you know, fox boy?" Kurama put his hands in his pockets. "I've never seen you act like this. You must be jealous, because you would not make anything out of this." Yusuke's fist went down. His face became its regular skin- tone. "It's just," Yusuke began, "I don't want anyone with Keiko, all right?" Kuwabara let out a small sigh. "It wasn't my fault! You saw me push her off!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
Keiko emerged from the bedroom. "Um, is Hiei supposed to be dressed like that?" Iakia laughed. "Yeah, is he alright?" Keiko looked at Yusuke. "I'm sorry, I just got so frustrated." Yusuke gave a weary smile. "You look great.especially from this angle." Keiko flushed a deep red. She jolted down the stairs. "Yusuke, you jerk!" she yelled as she slapped him hard across the face. Hiei waddled out of the bedroom. Yukina smiled at Hiei. "All right! Let's go to the carnival!" Yusuke explained! "It's not a carnival, Urameshi!" Kuwabara snapped. "Yes, it's a convention." Kurama explained. "I think he means let's go. It must be a Yusuke expression." Iakia said annoyingly. Iakia opened the front door. "Let's just go."  
  
"Yes, I'm starting to get hot," a small dark voice said from behind Yukina. It was Hiei. He started to walk, but he waddled like a penguin. Kuwabara was biting his lip trying to hold back the laugh. Everyone was, even Yukina. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Iakia burst out laughing at the same time. Kurama laughed shortly after. Keiko and Yukina were laughing quietly. Hiei grunted, and started to hop down the stairs. Yusuke held his sides, because he was laughing so hard. Iakia almost fell to the floor laughing. She finally was able to say something. "Well.I guess we shouldn't be laughing, because you had the nerve to dress like.a yellow rat!" Everyone started to laugh harder. Hiei smiled, but his face was redder than Iakia's hair. "Yes, I have a great sense of humor." Hiei smirked. Yusuke finally fell to the floor. Hiei took off the hood of the suit. "I'll take it off then!" Hiei said in a nasty tone. He got it off to his feet. While he was trying to slip his feet out of it, he tripped down the stairs. Iakia stopped laughing, and caught him before he slammed onto the floor. Everyone stopped laughing. Yusuke stopped laughing, but he was breathing very heavily. It was like he'd been running out in the middle of a hot, humid summer day. Hiei looked up at Iakia. His face was beat red. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to." Iakia insisted. Kurama walked over. He pulled the costume off of Hiei's feet.  
  
Please R&R! I'll update it if I at least have 5 reviews. Start sending! 


End file.
